1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a foal feeding apparatus, in general, and to an adjustable apparatus, in particular, to permit controlled access to the apparatus by the foal.
2. Prior Art
In the field of horse breeding and raising, it is noted that when a mare produces a foal, it is frequently desirable to provide the foal with a special mix of grain. Typically, the grain is constituted to assist the young foal in receiving all the necessary nutrients for good growth. However, it has been found that when the grain is placed in the stable area, the mare frequently eats the grain also. In the case of a greedy mare, the foal is frequently driven away from the feed and suffers as a result thereof. Inasmuch as it is desirable that the young horse or foal should be allowed all the grain it can readily consume, it is desirable to prevent the mare from having access to the grain while permitting the foal to have ready access thereto.